


Marital Bliss

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Based on real events with my own man. lol, Comfort, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Merle Dixon as your average hubby, Merle and OFC smut, Realistic Love, Sweetness, Vasectomy. lol, ge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: This is going to be a series about Merle and Cynthia. I wanted to write a fanfic that's a bit lighter and where the couple communicate the way me and my man do (lots of joking:) Rated M - for married smut:) Enjoy!





	1. God Damn It!

_So, my husband is getting a vasectomy tomorrow and it's been making us both nervous. Today we took care of his pre-op stuff (shaving, lol) and then tried to have some nooky before he's not allowed to for a week:(_ _The events in this oneshot actually happened and I just HAD to write it. All except for the very last section after the surgery, cause obviously he hasn't had it done yet. All the rest of it happened as it's written with very little artistic license so I thought maybe someone would find it humorous. I always wanted to write a couple that was a little more life-like, like me and my husband. We fight, joke around, get annoyed with each other but we love each other very much. This series of oneshots is going to follow Merle and Cynthia who will be basically a normal couple like me and my husband. lol_

_It's just meant to be light, goofy and smutty. I hope it goes over well:)_

_Thanks for reading. Teagan XOXO_

_**#######################################** _

_**God Damn It!** _

"Merle, come in here!"

Cynthia was sat on the toilet seat putting a new blade on her Lady Venus razor.

Merle groaned loud enough for her to hear it from the living room. He didn't want to do this, not even a little.

"Do you have a clean razor at least?"

"Yes! The guy said to use my lady razor on it."

"How the hell does he know?"

"He deals with men who have to shave their balls all the time for this. The man is pretty much an expert, I'd say. Just come here!"

He sighed dramatically but obeyed her. There was no debating Cynthia when her mind was made up. This is how he had agreed to the vasectomy in the first place. She'd been through one too many pregnancy scares, and after two c-sections she was in no mood for another procedure.

"Drop 'em," she grinned.

"You nick my balls, and I swear to god I'll never let you hear the end of it!"

"Hush up; I won't hurt your precious balls."

She wet the razor and held his dick up to start on the task.

"This is fucking weird. I'm the kind of man who prefers hair on my coin purse."

"OK, that's just awful! Who taught you that stupid phrase?"

"Heard some guy at work say it."

She rolled her eyes at him; there was no end to the silly words and ideas he brought home from work. His crane operator buddies could be foul mouthed at best and downright depraved at worst.

"Just be good and maybe I'll roll them around in my mouth before tomorrow," she winked.

"You better, this is bullshit!"

"Hey, it's either this or constant pregnancy scares for the rest of our lives."

"I know, I know."

Cynthia tried to shave the area for the procedure but it wasn't a smooth surface, and she found it harder than expected.

"You almost done down there, woman?"

"It's like shaving a giant raisin, Merle. It's wrinkly, so it's not that easy to do."

"Hey! Stop insulting my junk!"

"Sorry, baby."

"Just like pull it till it's kinda flat," he suggested.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" she asked, looking up at him with a baffled expression.

"Nah, here," he insisted, taking the razor from her and stretching the skin to finish the job himself.

"Holy crap! I didn't know it was so stretchy!"

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation," he groaned.

He finished it up and looked down at his business like he didn't recognize it.

"There," she grinned. "All pretty."

"I'm taking a shower, get in there with me," he winked.

"I guess we have to get it on if you'll be out of commission for a week," she relented, peeling off her cardigan and dropping her yoga pants.

Having sex while their two kids were in school was a real treat. She could be as loud as she liked and really have fun with her man. 12-year-old Nadine and 6- year-old Kyle were the light of their lives, but in the tiny house they lived in sex always had to be almost silent. Merle was on a layoff from his job as a crane operator and school days were filled with daytime sex lately, it was heaven.

They stepped under the water together, and she backed him against the wall to kiss him.

The water was nice and hot, and they just kissed and held each other, she knew he was a little scared and she wanted to get his mind off of it for a bit.

She took his dick in her hand and drifted her tongue over his nipples then sucked softly.

"Damn, that's nice," he sighed, laying his hand on her shoulder and resting his forehead against hers.

She worked his dick till he was hard and he took the chance to feel up her breasts as well.

They washed their hair and bodies, and he turned off the water to get her to the bed. To Merle's way of thinking, shower sex was always too complicated for its own damn good and there was that one time he'd dropped her. He was young and stupid at the time and actually thought he could juggle a wet and slippery woman against a wall.

She had landed on her ass on the tub floor and fortunately they could laugh about it cause she hadn't been hurt in the incident. They always had fun with sex, not overly experimental or full of bells and whistles, but they had fun.

The fact that they both knew just what the other wanted and how they wanted it was the key to great sex for them. After 14 years together and ten years of marriage they still weren't bored with fairly basic sex, an orgasm was an orgasm, and they were still very much attracted to one another.

In her eyes, nobody threw it down like Merle, and he couldn't agree more when it came to her.

They dried off quickly and dove into bed as she pulled the blinds closed.

"Come here, my man," she purred, laying down on their bed and looking up at him with a smirk.

He started with nice simple kisses and then moved down to her breasts, teasing her into a stupor.

He pushed his knees between hers and opened his legs, spreading hers in the process. He thrust against her bare, damp pussy and she hissed, threading her fingers into his hair.

"I'm gonna miss this all week," she whined.

"We gotta make it good then," he answered, moving the kisses down to her belly and across both hips.

He pushed her legs apart and kissed her inner thigh and licked from one leg to the other across her needy pussy. He did it over and over, slow and controlled and she could feel the tension burning deep inside. His tongue would just graze over her lips every few seconds, and it was absolute murder.

"Come on, baby..." she begged, wanting more direct and constant contact.

He relented and lifted her feet up onto his shoulders, diving into her properly.

"Mmmmm...fuck...oh..."

She let her thighs fall open and just took it all in. He knew just how she liked it and it was never going to get old.

He'd go at it good until she got close and then back off just a little to pull her along into deeper need.

"I'm gonna suck your dick so good, baby," she promised.

She could feel it rising and rising, and he lifted her hips up off the mattress just a little...it was pure heaven...

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** _

"God damn it!" he growled.

"Who the hell is that?" Cynthia huffed, her feet still up on his shoulders.

"Just ignore it," he groaned, going back to her body.

Again the knocking, but this time more insistent.

He got up off the bed and looked through the window in the door.

"It's your father! What's he doing here?" Merle snapped.

"No idea, we better let him in," she sighed, rolling off the bed to get dressed.

"Yeah?"

"He knows we're here anyway, the cars are out front," she added.

"Fuck! My dick is raging hard; you gotta get the door."

"Just a second, I'm naked for fuck sake!" she whined.

They were forced to get dressed at record speed and answer the door, but they were both hurting. She was wet and throbbing and trying not to stare daggers at her father the whole time he was rambling about nothing. He'd only stopped by to drop off a book he'd borrowed and shoot the breeze; he was doing this more and more now that he was retired.

She wished he'd start calling instead of just turning up unannounced; this was agony.

After an awkward 20 minutes, her father seemed to realize something was off and said he'd be heading out.

"I'll be back at 10:30 tomorrow to babysit while you're getting your...uh...you know."

"Yep! Thanks, Mike."

"No problem, see you guys tomorrow."

The very second the door closed, Cynthia ordered Merle back to the bedroom where he tried to start back with the oral.

"Nope! Gotta start at the beginning again," she teased.

"You're sucking my balls after this, though," he demanded.

"Of course, I will. Now get moving!" she giggled.

He got her burning again, and soon she decided it was time to returned the favor.

"I'm sitting on your face, my friend," she announced.

"Cool, bring it over here, honey," he grinned.

She threw her leg over his head and leaned down to give him a blowjob good enough to last him a whole week.

"Oh fuuuuck me," he hissed, pulling her down to his mouth.

Merle worked his arm around the back of her right thigh to touch her as he also used his mouth and soon Cynthia was almost sobbing in pleasure and rolling her pussy over his mouth.

He loved the way she moaned with her mouth full of his cock; the vibrations were all kinds of amazing. They had recently rediscovered the joys of 69 and were taking it for a spin since giving it up during her first pregnancy.

Cynthia did as promised and rolled his balls gently over her warm tongue and sucked them into her mouth until he almost had to tap out.

"Oh hell, honey...yes..." he moaned.

She was right there, so he fingered her and sucked her clit softly, that did the trick.

"Mmmmm...oh...fuck...mmmm...Jesus!"

She fucked his face till she was satisfied and collapsed on his belly to recover for a moment.

"Bend over, girl. I wanna fuck you so hard you'll be walkin' funny till I can fuck you again," he joked.

"Sweet talker," she giggled, getting onto her hands and knees.

He drove into her good, and she made all the noises she knew he loved to hear. The moaning and whining and wincing that made him blow were always in her repertoire.

He was just enjoying the ride when her phone rang on the night table.

"God damn it!" she whined.

"Fuck it! Ignore it!" he growled.

"It could be the kid's school, though."

"Answer then, but I ain't stoppin'!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone.

"It's the vasectomy clinic."

"Answer it," he laughed, still fucking. "I'm not stopping!"

It was too funny to resist.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding obviously out of breath.

"Yes. Cynthia Dixon?"

"That's...me."

"We're just calling to confirm Mr. Dixon's vasectomy for tomorrow at 2 pm. The referral came in, and everything is set to go."

"Th-thanks very much."

"Just be sure he shaves the area below his penis for the procedure."

"Yep! We...took care of that."

"Great, then we'll see you tomorrow. Have a good day, Ma'am."

"You too, bye bye."

She hung up and laughed to herself as Merle just kept fucking.

"Oh Christ!" he moaned, approaching the end of the line.

She figured a little dirty talk would get him there; he couldn't resist that.

"You fuck me sooo good, baby...I love your dick in me...harder, baby...Mmmm just like that..."

She always thought it sounded a little silly, but it worked for him.

"Mmmm like that? Like my cock in ya?" he panted.

Finally, he pulled out to cum all over her ass and she rolled her eyes, knowing she'd have to wash the sheets again. Cynthia couldn't wait till he didn't have to pull out anymore. They used a mixture of birth control methods: from condoms, to pulling out, to praying to God cause he accidentally forgot to pull out. The vasectomy would save them from this nightmare.

"Thanks, babe. That was fucking awesome!" he grinned, tossing her a towel to clean off her ass.

"You feel better?" she asked, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I'm still shit-scared, but I'll be alright."

"I'm going to baby you good, and as soon as it doesn't hurt anymore, I'll be especially nice to your balls."

"I thought you were gonna kill your dad for a minute there," he laughed.

"Me too...seriously, me too!"

_**####################** _

"Honey!...Honey!...Babe!"

"What is it, my love?" she cooed.

"More ice cream, please."

"It's like you had your tonsils out or something," she teased.

"You said I could have whatever I want and me and Kyle both want ice cream."

Their 6-year-old nodded in agreement.

"You sound whinier than when you have a man cold, Dad," Nadine laughed, not looking up from her iPod.

"Go easy on your father, honey. I'm telling you, that little procedure almost made me pass out," Cynthia winced.

"Yeah, I really don't wanna hear about Dad's...you know."

"My balls?" Merle hollered.

"Dad!"

Kyle laughed himself silly at the word balls; it didn't take much to make him laugh.

"Sorry, Sweetheart. Get some ice cream and come watch TV with us...and grab me another pillow," Merle whined.

Merle and Cynthia spent the evening watching TV, eating takeout pizza and feeling grateful for the kids they had but also that there wouldn't be any more of them.


	2. Episode 2 - Life is but a dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series I hope to return to a little more often now. This is all about Merle is a real marriage with a normal woman. The idea is to write a marriage like mine: kids, bills, stress and laughter. It's everyday love. Hope you enjoy it!

  _ **Episode 2 - Life is but a dream...**_

“He'll be back soon...you have to hurry!”

“Think I’m scared of your husband?”

“You should be, he’s very strong.”

“Enough about him, baby…get them panties off.”

“You’re so bad.”

The woman was pressed against the kitchen counter, his woman. Merle watched from the front closet with his fists clenched and his eyes squinting…he was awaiting his moment.

A pair of hands that weren’t his moved up her bare thighs and under that little white sundress he loved. He knew how soft those legs were, his woman’s legs.

She moaned as the man grabbed her from behind and her head moved back to rest on the man’s shoulder. Merle was sure then that her eyes had settled on his, but he couldn’t be sure. He was only feet away in the front closet, half concealed by a winter coat and his eyes burning for her.

Her dress was moved up her thighs, and the stranger’s hand crept up and under the pure white cotton. Merle knew that he could feel the heat of her pussy then, his woman’s pussy. When was the right moment to intercede?

Her panties were urged slowly down her legs, and his rage reached its peak, but his dick was also raging hard.

If she was going to stray, then at least he was going to get off to it before he killed the bastard.

Merle unzipped his jeans and watched a plumber he was paying to fix the dishwasher drift his filthy mouth up his wife’s thighs from down on his knees.

He eased his massive cock from his pants and gripped it tight in his hand as he caught sight of that same sweet pussy he fell for years ago. She was leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen with her dress pushed up and a stranger’s hands gripping her hips. Her face didn’t look like it did when he was going down on her, she wasn’t into it, and he knew it. So why was she doing this?

Merle stroked his thick cock and began to breathe heavier, knowing the moment was coming. He had plans for this punk, and for her.

His balls pulled up tight to his body as he began to care less and less if they heard him, he was about to make his presence known anyway.

The next time he looked up he was struck by her eyes, and he knew that the game was on. She tilted her head just a little to the side, then smirked and winked as she threaded her fingers into the other man’s hair, pulling him in tighter to her goodness.

He smirked back and shoved his cock back into his boxer briefs to get back what was his.

“Alright, that’s enough!”

“What the fuck?” the man yelped as he tried and failed to get to a standing position.

Merle grabbed him by the scruff of his “Dependable Plumbing” work shirt and escorted him to the door with a few savage slugs to the gut for good measure.

“You touch what’s mine, and I’ll make you pay, boy! You wasn’t even doing it right! I never seen a woman so fuckin’ bored with a man’s face in her treasure trove!”

Merle tossed him out onto the porch and warned him to steer clear.

“Touch my property again, and I’ll kick your fuckin’ teeth in! You only touch my woman if you can throw it down better than me cause she deserves the best and you just don’t cut it!”

The man slinked away, and Merle grinned feeling self-satisfied but still a little pissed and ready to reclaim what belonged to him.

/

“Baby…stop.”

“Mmmm.”

“Merle…you just kicked me, and you got sharp toenails!”

“Sorry, babe…I had that dream again.”

“Here we go,” she teased. “What time is it?”

“4 am?”

Merle rolled over his wife and knew that she could feel it in the way she grinned and moaned. Cynthia was into it and thank God she was, cause he was desperately in need after such a dream.

“All ready for me, huh?”

“Oh, hell yes! I gotta get inside you, honey…so bad it hurts.”

“I think I like these dreams, even if you make me a total skank in them,” she giggled.

“It’s a man thing. I get to be all manly and possessive in my dreams and reclaim my woman like a caveman,” he growled as he yanked up her flannel nighty.

“Claim me then, baby, but you know I’m all yours.”

“I know, honey…I give you what you need, right?”

“You’re the only one for me…now give it up.”

Merle kept pulling till the flannel was gone from her body and she lay bare before him…all his, and so perfect.

Early morning light was creeping in through the blinds as she spread her legs before him, inviting him closer. He bent down to bite at her throat as he gripped her hips tight, teasing her with the head of his stone hard cock.

“Wet for me already?”

“I’m always within inches of being wet for you, baby…now gimme that cock and stop with all this teasing bullshit,” she whined.

“You’ll get it when I give it to you, you cheating wench!”

“It was a dream!”

“Shut it!”

Merle grinned and leaned down to tease his hot tongue over her right nipple, slow and wet.

Cynthia hissed and squirmed under him, trying to raise her hips enough to have his cock meet with her needy womanhood.

“Nope…you wait for it.”

“So, you woke me up at 4 am to make me wait for it? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Cynthia!”

“Alright alright…keep going you, big mean man,” she answered in her cutesiest voice.

Merle sucked both of her breasts thoroughly, leaving her a mess of writhing and gripping the bedsheets. He had been known to get her off from this kind of touch alone, and he was close to pulling it off again when she demanded that he use his mouth lower.

Merle licked up one side of her lips and down the other, making her burn for slippery tongue action where she really needed it.

“Baby…” she breathed, and that’s when he pulled the trigger.

Gently urging her lips apart with his fingers, he licked at her entrance, and she groaned in agony.

“That’s right; baby …you do it so good.”

Merle used a zigzag pattern up and down her folds to her clit and back down again as she cried out his name. He was all she needed, and he knew it.

“Bring it over here, baby.”

She was the type to kill two birds with one stone, and so he brought his hips over near her face and lay down on his side next to her, pulling her right thigh over his face.

Merle was buried deep in her heavenly sweetness, licking and sucking as she took him into her mouth and he never wanted any woman more. After 16 years together, she was all he ever wanted.

She pulled his cock down deeper into her mouth with her greedy hands on his ass, and he moaned with his mouth filled with sweet pink lips.

“Damn!” she whimpered and rolled her pussy toward his mouth, needing more contact.

Merle gripped her ass cheeks and pressed his tongue to her desperate opening and moved his lips and tongue against it like ocean waves crashing against a rock cliff.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck yes!” she exclaimed as the limit was reached, and he chuckled as he reminded her that they had kids.

“Nadine will kill us if she hears this.”

“Who?” she giggled.

All she could think of was her man’s cock; kids were an afterthought in that moment.

Merle was close as well, but he planned to unload inside his wife, not down her throat.

“Bend over you, nasty little hussy!” he insisted. “I’ll show you what for!”

She rolled her eyes but did as she was told, and he thrust into her like a freight train, making her drop her chest to the bed and raise her ass up for him…just the way he liked.

Merle lay a firm smack on her ass and went to town. He’d never understand Daryl running from one woman to the next when married sex was so hot and available at 4 am without a fuss.

“Damn it,” he moaned as he felt it rising up inside him.

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” she panted between hot gasping breaths.

“You want it? Want me to fill ya with it?” he asked.

“Do it.”

Seconds later he gasped and grunted his bliss into the early morning air and filled the woman he loved with hot cum.

/

Merle was collapsed on the bed as Cynthia got up to take care of his mess in the ensuite bathroom and felt like a king.

He was just about asleep again when he heard a bang on the wall that almost stopped his heart.

“You two are disgusting!” his daughter hollered.

“What the hell did I do?” he bellowed back.

“You know what you did! Keep it down for crying out loud; I’m a child!”

“Hey, little girl! That’s the sound of your parents not getting divorced and why are you sleeping in the den anyway? If you were up in your room, you wouldn’t have heard it!”

“I was using the computer for homework, and I fell asleep!”

“Well, that ain’t my fault!”

“Just keep it down in future!”

“We will, honey, we’re sorry!” Cynthia joined in the early morning screaming session.

“Mama?”

“God damn it, now Kyle is up,” Merle sighed.

“Mama! Is it morning? I’m hungry!” Kyle continued.

“See the damage your dreams do, Merle Dixon?”

“Didn’t hear you complaining a minute ago,” he winked.

“Seriously! I can hear you over here!” Nadine whined.

“I’m making breakfast, fuck this,” Cynthia laughed.

“Bacon?” Merle asked.

“Yeah, I’ll cook you bacon, baby,” Cynthia smiled.

“Sweet!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
